Amotensia
by space1994
Summary: OS Si vous demandez quel a été la relation la plus courte de Sirius, James vous répondra 1jour et demi. Seul problème il ne s'en souvient plus. Ou quand une potion d'amour tombe sur la mauvaise personne


Amortensia

« C'est de la folie Gaël ! Tu sais qu'en plus je devrais te dénoncer à un professeur pour ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

-Relax Lily, ce sera juste temporaire, après je te le rendrais ton Potter chéri. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait d'être aimé par lui.

-Quand même, c'est illégal. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser une potion sur quelqu'un pour qu'il t'aime.

-Lily, tu es mon amie, tu sais que je ne le fais pas méchamment. C'est juste que je ne sais pas, j'aurais jamais aucune chance avec James parce que c'est toi qu'il aime. Alors juste pour une fois j'aimerais qu'il me regarde-moi. C'est ma façon de lui dire adieu. L'amortentia ne durera pas plus d'une journée et demie. Après il ne se souviendra plus de rien.

\- Je ne sais pas Gaël, ton idée ne me plait pas.

-Alors fait comme si je n'étais jamais venu te voir.

-Tu feras comment pour lui donner le chocolat sans moi ?

-Je trouverais un moyen Lily.

\- Très bien débrouille-toi toute seule. »

Lily se leva de sa chaise et quitta la bibliothèque ou nous avions trouvé refuge. Elle était énervée contre moi, je le savais. Elle n'aimait pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à donner un peu d'amortensia à James Potter ? Des dizaines de filles le faisaient sans en être inquiétées.

Je soupirais et m'en allais à mon tour de la bibliothèque. De toute façon je n'aimais pas trop cet endroit. Etre enfermée dans une pièce poussiéreuse avec un dragon qui sortait les griffes au moindre bruit ? Très peu pour moi, je préférais largement me balader à l'air libre.

Je regagnais la tour des Gryffondor. S'il y avait bien un endroit où je risquais de trouver James, c'était là-bas. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle commune il n'y avait que peu d'élève. C'était l'un des avantages à être en septième années. Nous n'avions cours que le matin. Nos après-midi étaient censés nous permettre de réviser.

Je scrutais la salle à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux broussailleux couronnant une paire de lunette. Bingo ! James était affalé dans un des canapés. Merlin était décidément avec moi car je remarquais qu'il était seul.

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'avançais vers lui. Il avait l'air maussade et un peu désespérer aussi. Pour l'avoir souvent observé je savais ce que signifiait cette expression. Il pensait à Lily. Ou plus exactement au rejet de Lily.

Rien que ce matin elle l'avait envoyé promener trois fois. Et à chaque fois avec de plus en plus de créativité. Au bout d'un moment l'imagination de ma Lily serait aussi sèche que le désert.

« Salut, James, ça va ?

-Hum, heu salut, Gaël, dit-il avec hésitation.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Oh, non ça va. Juste un peu fatigué.

-Tu veux un chocolat ? Ma mère vient de m'en envoyer une boite. Il parait que c'est excellent contre la fatigue, dis-je en lui tendant la boite avec un grand sourire »

Surtout ne pas paraitre trop insistante ou il se doutera de quelque chose. James regarda la boite avec un air absent. Il finit par tendre la main pour en prendre un. Il me remercia et se leva.

Je le regardais partir en direction de son dortoir. Je descendis en direction de la grande salle, me frottant les mains d'anticipation. D'ici une petite demi-heure, c'est un James complètement fou de moi qui viendrait me trouver.

De son côté James regardait le chocolat. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de son dortoir, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Sirius Black son meilleur ami en sortit.

« James, qu'est-ce que tu fais la a marché comme une âme en peine ? Oh dis rien, c'est encore ta tigresse qui te mine le moral ?

-Ouais on va dire ça comme ça, commença à s'apitoyer James. Je sais pas quoi faire Sirius, quoi que je fasse elle ne prend pas mes sentiments au sérieux.

-T'as qu'à l'oublier. Aller accompagne moi plutôt au cuisine, je meurs de faim. Je crois que je pourrais manger un troll.

-Tiens prend mon chocolat.

-T'es sur ?

\- Oui je n'ai pas faim de toute façon.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Non je vais m'allonger un peu.

-Ok »

Sirius commença à descendre les escaliers en sifflotant. Il goba net le chocolat, ravi de pouvoir se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

Je tapotais nerveusement la table avec mes ongles. Les trente minutes étaient presque écoulées. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille qui va pour la première fois dans un manège à sensation forte. Une part de moi attendait avec impatience tandis que l'autre voulait se taper la tête contre la table en regrettant ce que j'avais fait. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Je jetais un coup d'œil plein d'espoir mais ce n'était que Sirius.

Lily, que j'avais retrouvée dans la grande salle, me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Cache ta joie.

-T'es pas sensé me faire la gueule toi ?

-Si mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'enfoncer. »

J'allais répliquer quand je notais une présence au-dessus de moi. Je relevais la tête avec la ferme intention de dire au gêneur de dégager. Je tombais nez à nez avec Sirius. Il me lança un regard indéchiffrable puis me fit le plus éclatant de tous les sourires.

« Salut, Gaël, tu permets que je m'installe près de toi, dit-il en s'asseyant. Tu sais que tu es magnifique. »

J'en restais comme deux ronds de flan. Ma bouche se décrocha presque quand il se permit de remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, en profitant pour me caresser la joue. Du coin de l'œil je vis Lily nous regarder comme si Rusard et Hagrid décidaient de se rouler une pelle devant tout le monde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bord…commençais-je bien vite couper par les lèvres de Sirius. »

Mince alors, c'est qu'il embrassait bien ce con en plus. Je me reculais précipitamment. J'allais lui hurler des mots pas très catholiques quand il prit la parole.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu es tellement attirante. »

J'en perdis ma voix. Comprenez-moi bien, je n'étais pas moche, mais clairement pas assez belle pour attirer l'attention de Sirius Black. Pour lui c'est comme si j'étais un cloporte à peine digne d'un regard. Lily était aussi estomaquée que moi. Elle en avait même laissé tomber le livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Hé Sirius maintenant que tu t'es fait toute les filles les plus canon tu te rabats sur les moches. Ce n'est pas cool mec laisse nous en un peu, déclara un serdaigle.

-Ne parle plus jamais de la fille que j'aime comme ça, cria Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur le Serdaigle. Viens Gaël. »

Il me prit par le bras et me traina hors de la grande salle. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Sirius n'était pas des plus discrets. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans le couloir que je repris mes esprits. J'arrachais mon bras à la poigne de Sirius.

« Attend stop, tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?

-Désolé je n'aurais pas dû te trainer comme ça mais ce type m'a énervé. Je déteste qu'on parle de toi comme ça.

-Je ne parle pas du fait que tu m'ais charcuter le bras. Je te parle de ton pseudo numéro de dragueur. Depuis quand je suis magnifique ? Depuis quand tu as des « sentiments pour moi ».

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours aimé. Je l'ai ressenti tout à l'heure et quand je t'ai vu ça m'as fait comme un choc, je savais que c'était tout la femme de ma vie. »

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, je reculais en levant les bras.

« Holà, tout doux mon grand, on ne va pas se précipiter…Oh merde, Sirius tu n'aurais pas mangé un chocolat tout à l'heure, demandais-je horrifiée.

-Si, pourquoi ? J'en ai autour de la bouche ? »

La portes 'ouvrit sur Lily. Elle nous dévisagea pendant un moment. La pauvre elle était sous le choc, comme la moitié des élèves de Poudlard, après ce qu'elle avait vu et en plus en sortant de la grande salle elle tombait sur moi me frappant la tête contre un mur en répétant merde.

« Gaël, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Lily ! C'est la cata, je suis mal.

-Explique. »

Je regardais autour de moi.

« Pas ici »

Elle hocha la tête et commença à partir en direction du jardin.

« Viens par la toi, dis-je en attrapant la main de Sirius pour le tirer »

Lily finit par nous trouver un coin tranquille.

« Gaël t'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui ce passe. C'est quoi ça, dit-elle. »

Elle désigna ma main, prise au piège dans celle de Sirius. Il avait entrelacé nos doigts et me caressait avec son pouce. Je le lâchais et secouais la main. Sirius me lança un regard remplis de tristesse.

« Lily, t'avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre d'amortensia dans les chocolats. Tout se passait bien, j'avais réussi à en donner un à James. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais c'est Sirius qui l'a mangé.

-Attend tu veux dire que…

-Oui »

Lily explosa de rire. Je lui lançais un regard noir. Son hilarité devint incontrôlable quand Sirius colla son torse à mon dos et se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je frissonnais entre ses bras, autant de surprise que de plaisir.

Non il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je me débâti jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche et lui demandait de garder ses petites attentions pour lui. Puis je me tournais vers ma meilleure amie

« C'est bon t'as fini, demandais-je acerbe.

-Désolée mais avoue que c'est génial comme situation. Les trois quarts des filles de Poudlard tueraient pour être à ta place.

-Sauf que je n'en fais pas parti. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Attend ce n'est pas toi qui disait que la potion ne ferait effet qu'un jour et demi. Tu dois pouvoir tenir non ?

-Quoi ! Tu me laisserais dans cette situation sans m'aider.

-Oui, je t'avais dit dès le début que ça finirait mal. Maintenant assume jusqu'au bout. Et sois gentille avec Sirius parce que tu le veuilles ou non pour le moment son cœur t'appartiens, évite de le lui briser. »

Et elle me laissa en plan. Je restais pendant une heure dans le jardin à contempler le lac. Sirius finit par s'assoir près de moi. Je le repoussais avant de me souvenir des paroles de Lily. C'est vrai il n'y était pour rien, c'était moi qui était responsable de son état.

Je lui lançais un pauvre sourire et me levait. Je commençais à avoir froid et c'était l'heure du diner. Quand nous sommes arrivé dans la grande salle un silence de mort nous accueilli. A Poudlard les rumeurs allaient plus vite qu'un nimbus, tout le monde était déjà au courant de notre « relation ».

Je dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas retirer ma main quand Sirius me la prit. Je le laissais me guider vers ses amis. Ils nous dévisagèrent un moment mais ils étaient habitués à ce que Sirius ramène une nouvelle fille souvent. Je m'installais face à ma meilleure amie. Lily semblait trouver la situation très drôle.

« Vous sortez ensemble depuis quand, fini par demander James »

Des trois c'était le seul qui me regardait encore suspicieusement. Sirius devait le tenir au courant de toutes ses conquêtes, alors moi je devais débarquer comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Depuis tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai vu Gaël assise j'ai eu comme une révélation. Hein amour ?

-Hein ? Heu oui, c'est ça, dis-je mal à l'aise.

-C'est marrant, parce que tu ne m'en a jamais parler.

-Parce que je ne m'en suis aperçu que maintenant, incroyable non ?

-Incroyable, pour un peu on pourrait presque croire qu'elle t'a ensorcel…

-James, l'interpella Lily. »

Il se tourna vers elle, surprit qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Ma mâchoire ce décrocha pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Toute la grande salle se figea. James avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Quand Lily se recula, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si il avait du mal à s'en remettre.

« Lily, l'interrogea-t-il.

-Chut »

J'adressais un regard de remerciement à ma meilleure amie. Elle venait de me sauver la vie.

A la fin du repas nous sommes remonté jusqu'à notre salle commune. Je prétextais un mal de tête effroyable pour fausser compagnie à mon « petit ami ». Au moment où je commençais à monter les escaliers il m'attrapa par le bras et me plaqua contre lui pour m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient tout simplement divines, jouant avec les miennes, me coupant le souffle. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter et mes jambes devenir molle. Sirius se recula en me chuchotant un « je t'aime ». Mon cœur rata un battement.

Je m'enfuis dans les escaliers. Mince si ça continuait j'allais finir par y croire à ses je t'aime. Alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était juste la potion.

Le lendemain, Sirius m'attendait au pied des escaliers. James était là lui aussi. Sirius me lança un sourire éblouissant avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il en m'étreignant

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte avec autant de conviction qu'un scroutt mort »

James me lança un regard menaçant. Lily descendit à son tour. James se précipita pour l'embrasser et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Pour lui ça devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Bizarrement je ne ressentis pas de pincement douloureux au cœur.

Lily lui rendit son sourire bien qu'il soit un peu forcé.

La matinée ce passa mieux que ce que je pensais. Sirius s'installa à côté de moi à chaque cour qu'on avait en commun. Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler en même temps que le prof. Ça aurait dû m'énerver mais en fait je trouvais ça sympa.

Nous étions en cours de sortilège. Je griffonnais sur un parchemin quand je le sentis se pencher vers moi pour me dire quelque chose. Je me tournais et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Je reculais en rougissant, lui m'adressa un sourire victorieux.

Je secouais la tête. Non il fallait que je prenne mes distances. La potion, c'est juste la potion pas lui.

Quand le cours sonna je me précipitais hors de la salle. Heureusement l'heure d'après j'avais une option que Sirius n'avait pas.

Lily était assise à côté de moi.

« Potter n'arrête pas de me prendre par la main et il essaye de m'embrasser dès que l'occasion se présente, se plaignait-elle.

-Tu ne l'appel plus James, la narguais-je.

-Attention, ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là. Je pourrais très bien aller le voir pour tout lui raconter.

-Vas-y. Mais j'irais lui dire que tu rêves de lui la nuit.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est faux !

-Oui mais il n'y a que toi et moi qui le savons.

-Saleté.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Et merci pour ce que tu as fait.

-De rien.

-Même si je sais que tu en mourrais d'envie. »

Lily me donna un coup de coude et nous avons toute les deux souries. Une note volante se posa devant moi. Je la dépliais.

« Gaël, mon amour j'aimerais t'inviter ce soir. Retrouve moi dans le couloir est du troisième étages ce soir. Je t'embrasse fort. Sirius »

« Tu vas y aller ?

-Il faut bien. L'effet de la potion ne s'arrêtera que demain matin.

-Qui aurait cru que Sirius Black était du genre romantique quand il est amoureux.

-Oui, c'est étrange mais pas désagréable d'être sa petite amie.

-Gaël, tu sais que tout ça ce n'est pas réel.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas. »

Pendant le repas j'étais installer à coté de Sirius, je sursautais quand il posa sa main sur ma cuisse. C'était juste à la jonction entre ma cuisse et le bas de ma jupe. Je rougis un peu et tentais de repousser sa main mais il était plus fort que moi.

Lily se mit à me parler, je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'il finirait par se lasser. Je me mis à bredouiller quand sa main remonta sous ma jupe pour caresser ma peau. Je sentis mon bas ventre s'échauffer.

Je restais une partie de l'après-midi avec Sirius puis avec Lily. Quand vint le soir je me rendis au point de rendez-vous. Sirius sortit d'une pièce en me souriant. Je me retrouvais a lui sourire aussi. Il me fit rentrer dans une pièce éclairé par des dizaines de bougies. Une table se dressait en plein milieu.

Il m'avait préparé un diner aux chandelles.

« Installe-toi Gaël. »

Il me présenta une chaise sur laquelle je m'assis. Le repas ce passa comme dans les films. Sirius était gentil, drôle et intéressant. Je passais un excellent moment en sa compagnie. Une fois que le diner fut finit nous nous sommes levé. Sirius m'a attiré contre lui pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je posais mes mains sur son torse.

Soudain je repris pied avec la réalité. Je le repoussais et m'enfuit. Je ne pouvais pas continuer, j'étais en train d'avoir un béguin pour lui.

Sirius me rattrapa plus loin dans le couloir.

« Gaël pourquoi tu me fuis ? » Je reculais jusqu'à être contre le mur.

« Laisse-moi

-Non, Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Va-t'en

-Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ?

-C'est pas ça. »

Je me retrouvais coincée entre lui et le mur. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je poussais un gémissement et enfouit mes mains dans ses boucles brunes. Sirius colla son corps contre le mien, L'une de ses mains vint prendre mon visage en coupe, l'autre se posa sur ma hanche. Je posais les miennes sur son torse et les glissaient rentre deux boutons pour toucher sa peau nue. Il abandonna ma bouche pour couvrir mon cou de baiser, ses mains suivirent le trajet de sa bouche et se posèrent sur mes seins les caressant à travers le tissu. Je gémissais de nouveau, je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois qu'elle fut complètement ouverte je caressais ses abdominaux.

Il déboutonna à son tour ma chemise, sa bouche descendant sur le renflement d'un de mes seins. Un bruit attira mon attention. Je sursautais violement. Sirius s'écarta suffisamment pour que je me faufile. Je m'enfuis tenant les deux pans de ma chemise entre mes mains.

Le lendemain quand je descendis Sirius n'était nulle part en vue. James attendait Lily. Arriver dans la grande salle je m'installais. Je déjeunais tranquillement, Lily s'était installée avec son copain. Elle avait fini par prendre gout à James. J'étais contente pour elle, et pour lui aussi. Au détour d'un couloir j'entendis une voix bien connu. Je me stoppais et tendit l'oreille.

« Sirius tu n'es pas avec Gaël ?

-Gaël ? C'est qui ? »

Je passais mon chemin la boule au ventre et un pincement au cœur.


End file.
